Twilight's Dream
by melukia
Summary: Meg gets kidnapped by Pluto. She can only be saved if Ryu goes back to Pluto. What will Ryu do? Will he go back to Pluto and save Meg? Or will he leave Pluto and Meg behind? Please R&R! Rated T for one word!


I'm sorry if the story changes perspective a lot. Please read and review! Criticisms accepted, flame me if you want. Forgive me for any grammatical/spelling errors!Supposedly one-shot! Might change my mind... Read on!

oOoOoOo

"I will do anything to get my son back…" A blonde man was by the window, talking to himself. "Even if it means foul play…"

A door opened. "Master, all is ready," a woman said.

"Good! Very good! I assume that it is 100 fool-proof?" the man replied.

"Of course it is, Master. Pluto always does fool-proof plans…" she told her Master. Then she gave out an evil snicker. She was confident, "We shall execute Operation: Twilight at exactly 0700 hours, sir!"

"Ah! You truly are dependable!" The Master's voice turned serious, "Very well, failure is NOT an option, my dearest. If you fail. you do know your punishment…"

The woman instantly stiffened. She knew her punishment, and that punishment was worse than death. Her voice was soft and trembling, "Yes, Master, I understand…"

oOoOoOo

Class Q, as usual, was playing around, having independent study. Kazuma was at his computer; Kinta, on the other hand, was simply annoying Kazuma. Talking by the window were Meg, Kyu, and Ryu. The two intelligent people were trying to make Kyu understand the difference between "Iran" and "Iraq". Meg was blowing her head off trying to explain it to Kyu. "Arghh! Kyu, how can you be so good at detective work when you don't even know the difference between Iran and Iraq!"

"Now, now, Meg. Calm down. Kyu, Iraq is the one that was formerly headed by Saddam Hussein." Ryu was trying to be relaxed when, in truth, Kyu was starting to pluck his last nerve…

"But they spell the same!" Kyu defended.

Meg was getting mad. Meg was getting frustrated. Meg was getting scary. "Kyu, the last letters are DIFFERENT! Get it? DIFFERENT! D-I-F-F-E-R-E-N-T!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but!" Kyu started, when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, Meg and Ryu both thought. "Sorry, Kyu. Let's continue this next time, 'kay?" the finally happy Meg said. Ryu just sighed.

"Hey guys!" The three turned around and saw Kinta and Kazuma. They have completely forgotten they were there. (A/N: actually, I was the one who forgot…:P) "It's still early. Why don't we go and get ice cream?" the tall karate master suggested. "Yeah!" Meg, Kazuma, and Kyu shouted in agreement. Ryu decided to pass, as always. "But Ryu…." Meg started to say, but Ryu interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Meg, but I have lots of things to do at home. Sorry." Ryu left the classroom with just that.

oOoOoOo

When Ryu got home he decided to rest first. _Hmm… Maybe I was harsh. I could have gone with them… No, I should have… _

oOoOoOo

At the ice cream parlor, they had a bet on who will pay for the ice cream. They decided to play Rock-Paper-Scissors. Meg was the first to win, then Kazuma. It was all down to Kyu the clumsy and Kinta the broke. They were concentrating hard, really hard. And then… "JAN! KEN! PUN!" BAM!

Meg ordered a strawberry parfait. Kazuma settled on a pistachio-flavored ice lolly. Kyu ate a luscious banana crepe and Kinta, well, ate nothing. _NOOOO! I'm broke again! And I just got my salary!_ ( Anime tears)

"Bye everyone! And, Kinta, thanks for the treat!" Meg said sarcastically.

"Bye Meg!" the boys managed to shout while Kyu was still laughing at poor, broke Kinta.

oOoOoOo

Meg was special to them all. After all, she is the only female member of Class Q. She can be said as the "princess" of Class Q. The boys were kind to her. Yes, they were kind, very much; but she wanted one of the boys to notice her. Kyu? No, not him, but Ryu. The smart, gentle, and good-looking member of Class Q. She always wanted him to notice her, yet he seems only interested in Kyu.

0.o

oOoOoOo

_Tonight's really quiet…_ Meg thought. "_sighs_ The moon's really beautiful…" she said aloud.

"Yes, it is," a voice whispered. Meg looked around, searching where the voice came from. "It is really exquisite, isn't it, Meg?" Now, she was frightened. She has a photographic memory, but it's useless when she can't see anyone. Plus, she was not like Kinta or Ryu that can fight, nor Kyu that has unbelievable courage. She was scared.

"Meg, don't be afraid…" Then someone grabbed her from behind and covered her face with a handkerchief. _Kyu! Kinta! Kazuma! Ryu! Anyone! Help me! Please…_ She shouted in her mind, and then she had fallen unconscious.

oOoOoOo

Meg woke up in a small room. The room was pretty and pink. She thought it must be a girl's room. The bed she was lying on was a beautiful peach canopy bed. Her mind wondered around until remembered what happened to her. "Oh no! What is this place?"

"You are Minami Megumi, I suppose." A handsome man said. The man was not young. He might already have children, yet he was very handsome. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I only need you for something…" Then the man laughed…

oOoOoOo

It was late. Meg's sister was starting to worry. "Where could she be? Once she gets here, she would regret being my sister! Ugh!"

A few hours passed. It was already ten in the evening. Meg's sister can't take the worry anymore. She decided to call Meg's friends.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

After a few more rings someone finally picked up. "Hello? I'm sorry, but if this isn't important I would not entertain this call. Do you have any idea what time it is?" a very annoyed voice said.

"I'm really sorry, Ma'am, but is Kyu still awake? This is Meg's sister." She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"Yes, he is. Is there something wrong?" Kyu's mom answered. She sensed the worry of the sister and she got worried too.

"My sister still hasn't come home. She hasn't even called. This is not like her… I'm really worried."

"Okay, I'll tell Kyu. I'll also ask him to call his other classmates and their principal. You had better rest. Worry can drain you out."The elder ladyadvised.

"Thank you very much." She hung up. _Worry can drain you out, huh?_

oOoOoOo

At Kyu's house, his mom was getting frantic. "Kyu! Kyu! Come down here!"

"What is it, mom?" Kyu said in a sleepy voice.

"Have you seen Meg? Her sister just called and said she hasn't gone home….."

"WHAT!" Kyu interrupted. "But she went home ahead of us! "

"Alright. Call your other classmates and your principal if they know anything and can help."

oOoOoOo

First call: Kinta

"Hey Kinta! It's Kyu. Have you seen Meg? Her sister said she isn't home yet."

"How should I know? She's your girlfriend…"

Kyu went all red, "Wha-what! No, she's not! And I'm serious! If you don't know anything then I'll hang up. I have lots of calls to make."

"Hey hey wait! Why don't we all meet at the school right now? At least we can talk better there… and make a plan!"

"Kinta! You're a genius! Bye!"

"Huh?"

oOoOoOo

Second call: Kazuma

"Hey Kazuma! Let's meet at the school right now. Meg's missing!"

"Okay, I'll be there."

oOoOoOo

Third call: Principal Dan

"Umm… Good evening, sir… Ummm… Class Q is going to meet at the school right now because Meg is missing. Ah… I would like to ask permission to take action… sir!"

"Hmm… Alright. I'll also ask some of the faculty will also help."

oOoOoOo

Last call: Ryu

"Ryu! Meg's missing! Let's meet at the school….

WOOSH! BANG! CLASH!

"What was that? Hey, Ryu? You still there? Ryu?"

"Kyu… I'll be there…"

oOoOoOo

Ryu got a note, from an arrow that was shot through the window and just broke a flower vase. The note was this:

_Amakusa Ryu, if you want your lady friend back you'd better go to the Crystal Mansion right now. Alone._

Ryu knew where this came from. He knew who lived in the Crystal Mansion. He knew what was waiting for him when he gets there.

oOoOoOo

Ryu rushed towards the school and found the whole Class Q, Principal Dan, and Meg's sister.. "Ryu, you're late!", complained Kinta. Ryu ignored Kinta's comment and told everyone, "I know where she is… I know who did this…"

Meg's sister went towards Ryu, "Tell me where she is! Tell me!"

But Ryu kept silent. That's when Kyu noticed the paper clenched in Ryu's fist. "What's that paper?"

"No! I won't allow anyone to read this. I'm going there. Alone…"

Principal Dan stepped in, or rather wheeled in, from the background. "Ryu, if you go alone, it will be dangerous. I suggest you bring someone else.."

"I'm sorry, Principal Dan. This time I have to do this on my own. Meg will get hurt if I don't! So, please! Let me go!" His voice sounded concerned. Everyone never imagined Ryu like this. He looked so desperate. Silence came. A minute. Two minutes.

At last, Kyu broke the lingering silence. "We can't waste our time here… Ryu, if you have to go alone, then go. We won't stop you."

"Yeah! We have faith in you, Ryu!" for the first time, Kazuma spoke.

"Thanks, guys… Well, I'm off!"

oOoOoOo

"Who are you?" Meg asked the man.

The man just smiled. "Megumi, would you be a dear and wear this for me?" Meg saw a beautiful pink gown. It was simple, yet elegant. It was a strapless gown with two detached sleeves, like the one Latin dancers wear. Chiffon covered the lower part of the dress. Her eyed opened wide. Without hesitation, she stood up, took the dress from the man, and put it on. It was exactly her size. She felt that this dress was designed and made especially for her. She came out and she looked absolutely marvelous.

"You look so beautiful, Megumi…" The man clapped his hands and in came three women. One brought a set of makeup, another some hair styling equipment, and the last one about 5 pairs of shoes. All went to Megumi and fixed her up.

When they were almost finished, another woman came in. She whispered something in the man's ear. "Hurry up! He'll be here soon!" the man commanded. The women who were styling Meg's hair started to work faster. _Who is this man? These women are afraid of him… And who is coming here? _Meg was confused. However, she was also happy because of the pampering she's receiving.

A few minutes more and the women were finished. Meg's wavy pink hair was bundle up, with a crown of pink roses around. She was wearing diamond dangling earrings and a beautiful princess cut diamond and white gold necklace. Everything a girl could want, she was getting right now. She looked stunning.

The man looked satisfied. "Great job, ladies. You were just in time. Bring her to the ballroom!"

oOoOoOo

Ryu ran all the way to the Crystal Mansion. _Father… why of all people her? I don't like you.. I never liked you… now, I hate you… Just a few more blocks… Meg, wait for me… _Ryu arrived at the Crystal Mansion, panting and out of breath. "Father! What do you want! I'm here! Let Meg go!"

A man wearing a tuxedo was standing by the stairs. "Young Master, the Master is waiting for you at the ballroom. But he would like you to wear something more decent first. Please follow me." He led Ryu into a room. There, Ryu changed into a white tuxedo. "Young Master, let us go. The Master is waiting, and we wouldn't like to try his patience." Ryu followed again and entered a huge ballroom. The ballroom was extremely magnificent. Tons of paintings hung around the whole room. A huge staircase was in the center, and a small balcony at the top. There a man stood. "Welcome my son! You have finally arrived! I have waited long for you! And, as your homecoming gift…" He clapped his hands and a door behind the man opened. Meg came out. She looked puzzled, but she didn't look afraid. One thing Ryu was sure of, though, was that she looked marvelous.

"Ryu!" Meg shouted.

"Now, now, Meg. Calm down." The man laughed a frightening and evil-sounding laugh. Meg got nervous. She was so scared when she remembered where she heard those exact same words. It was that afternoon, during her talk with Kyu and Ryu. "_gasps_ Were you watching me throughout the day?"

"Hahaha! You finally realized it! We have been monitoring you since you woke up this morning."

"Anubis! What do you want with her? Let her go! She has nothing to do with me!" Ryu exclaimed half out of worry, and half out of anger.

Anubis returned his attention to Ryu. "My, my! Have I thought you no manners? How dare you call your own father by his name?" Anubis mockingly said with a huge smile pasted upon his face. "My dear son, you are not stupid. I know that you know why I brought Meg here…" he said as he motioned towards Meg who was now too shocked to say or do anything.

"Brought her? More like you kidnapped her!" Ryu shouted in defiance. Obviously, he's tired of his father's acting. Anubis' smile wore off, and in its stead, was a face that has hints of innocence, "Ryu, 'kidnap' is such a harsh word. I simply brought her here to be your homecoming gift…." Ryu got pissed off. "What do you think of her! She is not a thing! She is my friend! Now, let her go!"

"Hmm… Let's make a deal, shall we? I'll let her go, if you come back to Pluto. What do you think?" Anubis' smile came back again.

"Ryu, don't!" Meg screamed. Ryu looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. "Ryu, please don't go back to Pluto! Don't worry about me!" A few men in sleek, black tuxedos rushed to hold Meg. They covered her mouth and held her so tight she can't budge a single inch. Anubis went near her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… You don't have to be a martyr, my dearest Megumi. It is for Ryu to decide whether he will come back to us and save you, or leave Pluto AND you…"

Ryu chuckled at what his father said. "Unfortunately, Anubis, I'm not going back to Pluto, and I will get Meg back. You said it yourself… I am NOT stupid!"

"What an ingrate!" Anubis was getting irritated at his own son's stubbornness. "Tell me, how will you do that? You of all people should know that Pluto's plans are fool-proof!"

"Fool-proof? How can it be when all your men are FOOLS?" Ryu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hahaha! Funny! Very funny!" he sardonically said. His voice turned from sweet and innocent-like, to scary and angry. "Look, Ryu, it seems like we are not on the same page… I have Meg's life on my hands and you're the only key to save her. A life for a life, Ryu!"

What Ryu felt that time was unexplainable. This feeling… it's the feeling he hated most… He was insecure. He was helpless. He wanted to save Meg, but didn't want to go back to Pluto… He was perplexed and petrified, just like that night when Anubis took his mother away… permanently…

flashback

"Grandfather, where is mommy?" A young boy asked. "She promised me that we would play today… _sniffs sniffs_"

The old man assured him, "Don't worry, Ryu. She is out with your father right now. I'm sure she regrets having to go out today. She'll be back soon." Then he smiled. Ryu's grandfather was kind to him. He was always there for him, always ready to play with him, and protect him.

"Grandfather, will you play with me today instead of mommy?"

"Why not? What shall we play? Oh! I've got an idea! Let's play detective!"

"Yey!" The young boy jumped gleefully. "I love playing detective!"

"Hahaha!" The grandfather chuckled in amusement, but his eyes say otherwise. He had sad eyes, Ryu recalls, yet being the naïve boy that he was back then, he didn't let himself be bothered by it.

Hours passed and the sun was setting, yet Ryu's mother has arrived yet. His grandfather was getting anxious. "Ryu, I want you to get inside, okay?" the elder man said. "But Grandfather…" Ryu started. "No!" the man sternly commanded. Tears started to form in the eyes of the young boy. The old man softened and apologized. "I'm sorry, Ryu. I didn't mean to shout at you, but I want you to go inside right now since it's getting late. Understand?" "Yes, Grandfather…" the boy complied.

Night came, and it was Ryu's bedtime. His mother has not come home still. "Ryu, go to sleep now. I'm sure your mother'll come home soon." Grandfather guaranteed the boy. He looked fatigued and troubled. Ryu looked the same. "Don't worry, alright? You'll see your mother in the morning." The boy then slept without any idea of what might happen next.

Ryu roused up to the sound of shouting that night. It was his mother's voice. His heart started pounding. He looked at the time. It was 3:25 AM. He searched where the voice came from and found out it was from his parent's room. He hurried to the door and opened it quietly. He saw his mother lying on the bed, begging for mercy. Her legs were already broken and her arms were tied up. "Please, Anubis! Don't do this!" Her shrill shriek can be heard about anywhere, but no one seems to take notice of her. However, she knew that everyone in that mansion was aware of what Anubis was doing to her, and that they were just terrified. "You bitch! Shut up! You! You should disappear, Ryoko! You are a threat to my son!" He bellowed while punching and kicking the woman. "Your son? How dare you call him your son? Argghhh!" Ryoko was being tortured. She knew that Anubis was against her emotional attachment to her only son, and that he wants Ryu to grow up like him. Yet, she did everything in her power to stop his evil schemes.

Ryu saw all this. He saw his mommy being tormented by his father. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what to feel. Shock overwhelmed him. "Kill me if you want, just don't hurt my Ryu!" Ryoko yelled as she strained to do something, anything. Anubis let out an evil cackle. "I would never hurt my son, fool! He is my sole heir, my dear Ryoko! And, you! You are the sole hindrance to his destiny!" Anubis brought out a dagger with a golden hilt. "You should be flattered, Ryoko! You're going to die by the Amakusa heirloom!" His features transformed to one like that of a monster. And as he was going to stab Ryoko, Ryu woke up from shock. "MOMMY!" The last thing he remembers were the cold eyes of his father coming towards him…

end

"So, have you made your decision yet?" his father's voice startled him. His father was staring at him straight to his eyes. Ryu looked at them but he saw only evil. Those eyes… Ryu still remembers those cold, murdering eyes. He looked at Meg who was stammering and doing everything in her might to escape from the men holding her. _What shall I do? Meg… If I go back to Pluto… she'll be safe… I'll do it… I can escape Pluto again, right? Yes… I can…Meg… I don't want you to get hurt because of me… You… you're a very, very important person… Meg…_

"I… understand…" Ryu swallowed hard. He bowed his head and he heard Meg gasp. As he looked up, he saw the triumphant smile pasted on Anubis' face. Meg, instead, was dead on her tracks. She seems as she just saw a ghost. The room was quiet. After a while, Anubis started clapping his hands. "Very good, Ryu… you have made the right decision… As I promised, I'm going to free your 'friend'. Come to me, Ryu!" He motioned towards the huge door. "Get inside, so I can be sure that you are not escaping…"

"I'm afraid I won't do that. How can I be sure that YOU are going to do your part of the deal? Let Meg go first. I want to see her in a cab going straight to DDS"

"You are a demanding child… but since you are such an important asset of Pluto… You! Go fetch a cab! NOW!" he shouted to the nearest servant around. The poor man ran as fast as he could to the telephone and immediately called a cab. Within a few minutes, Ryu and Anubis did nothing except stare into each other's eyes. They were playing a mental game. The one who looks away first, loses. Meg just stood there. _Ryu… He… He is going back to Pluto… just for me…Oh, please! Don't let anything happen to Ryu!_

oOoOoOo

While all of this was occurring at the Crystal Mansions, Class Q and company were silent. Nobody spoke a word. Everyone present, except for Meg's sister, knew who was behind this. With just the simple fact that Ryu was the real target of it all… They knew… it was Pluto….

oOoOoOo

_Beep beep!_

The cab has finally arrived. "Meg, may I escort you to your cab?" the elder man asked. Meg didn't react. "Meg, your cab is here. Let us go…" a hint of annoyance was in Anubis' voice. Still, Meg didn't stir. "Meg, do not try my patience! The sooner we get this over with, the better!" At this point, he was yelling at her. Ryu ran up the stairs, "Meg, you should go… I'm going to stay here, okay? Your sister's worried about you… C'mon…" Meg stared at Ryu, then she started to walk.

As Meg was entering the cab, Ryu whispered something in her ear… His voice was so soft no one heard what he said…

oOoOoOo

Two months have passed since that incident. No one has had any contact with Ryu ever since, and Meg has never spoken a word. Doctors say it was an after-effect of shock, but Class Q was fully aware of the real reason. Meg just couldn't accept the fact that Ryu was back with Pluto, that there is a very small chance of her seeing him again.

That day, Class Q visited Meg. Kyu told her all about what happened in class, and about their new case. Kazuma told her that not having her was like missing an arm. Kinta just made crappy jokes in an attempt to make Meg laugh. Kyu and the others never mentioned Ryu in front of her. "It will only hurt her," Miss Katagiri said. Meg listened to her friend's stories. She finds it amusing, at times, but her loneliness and sadness were unquenchable. Sometimes, her mind would wander, thinking about Ryu or what happened; but it only makes things worse.

"Well, it's getting late." She heard Kazuma say. "We still have classes tomorrow. Meg, we'll just visit you again, alright?" Meg nodded. She smiled as she looked at Kinta and Kyu fighting in the background. "Stop it you guys!" our computer genius called. The two boys stopped and went to Meg's bedside. They smiled at her. Meg gave them a nod and a smile. "Meg we'll see ya tomorrow, okay?" Kinta exclaimed as they walked out the door.

Meg was alone again in her room. Whenever she's by herself, she takes this opportunity to think. _Ryu… where could you be? It's been two months and…_ Tears started rolling down her cheeks. _And… you're still not here! You told me… you promised me… Please Ryu… Come back to me!_

Then suddenly, _Knock-knock!_

Meg looked at the door, and as she was standing up, it opened.

"Meg… I'm back…"

oOoOoOo

Crappy… I know…. So sue me! Well, whatever… JUST REVIEW! Ryoko is an OC. Ryu's past is made-up. I don't know what his past was since I never finished the series. Sniff sniff… I posted this today coz there's only 8 days left before school starts. And, in Chinese tradition, 8 is a very lucky number! Hopefully though, it will work on me! So, I'll just shut up now and you click on that button below!

Dedicated to my pwends here at


End file.
